Cellulite is not only prevalent in the overweight. It is estimated that between 90% and 98% of the total female adult population have had, will have, or currently do have, a desire to reduce an amount of cellulite. The male population also struggles with its desire to reduce cellulite amounts.
Once cellulite begins, it is chronic and spontaneously irreversible (without specific treatment). If extracted and chemically analyzed, cellulite is a jelly-like substance composed of water and fat. Cellulite becomes trapped in tissues. Unlike ordinary fat, cellulite is not readily available to the organism. Because it is trapped, it is relatively isolated from the natural processes of absorption and elimination.
Secondarily, cellulite interferes with circulation. The formation of cellulite partially occurs due to venous and lymphatic stagnation. The vicious cycle is then closed and tends to perpetuate itself.
Cellulite is a generalized condition that is fundamentally based on nutrition. As fat cells increase in volume and infiltration, they add to an already existing circulatory disturbance. This leads to a decrease in the local metabolic rate, which helps perpetuate the cellulite cycle. The sticky, fatty masses find locations in the connective tissue (otherwise known as interstitial tissue) between the skin and muscle in the subcutaneous layer. When there is a disturbance in the connective tissue, additional problems result. The additional problems occur in part because the connective tissue envelops all internal organs including the lymphatic system, which contributes to the pathway of all nutrients and wastes to and from the cells.
Increases of cellulite deposits literally waterlog the connective tissue, which eventually breaks down. The connective tissue then attempts to repair itself, eventually forming a fibrous scar tissue. The newly thickened tissue then traps more fat and water, which again develops cellulite.
A number of non-invasive methods currently exist that attempt to reduce cellulite on a temporary basis. These methods primarily involve the application of topical agents to reduce the appearance of cellulite on the thigh, which have been reported to be effective as a temporary means of cellulite reduction. Other methods of cellulite reduction involve targeted surgical adipose tissue resection in the fatty layers of the subcutaneous tissue. This method is considered an invasive procedure with potential risks and complications including pain, numbness, surface contour irregularity, and death. Other non-surgical but invasive means of cellulite reduction currently being investigated include methods of fat reduction by direct injection of antibodies to native fat, or injection of agents that otherwise accelerate resorption of fat.